This invention relates generally to a stored energy breaker operator in whcih the energy for closing and opening the operator is stored in springs charged by a charging mechanism including a pawl driven gear.
Breaker operators employing springs for storing the operating energy are known in the art. One type of such operator, of which this invention is an improvement, includes a pawl driven gear directly coupled to a mechanism which charges the spring. The gear is driven over center when the spring is compressed whereby the gear continues to rotate in the same direction when the spring energy is released for closing or operating the breaker. However, after the spring is discharged, it continues to oscillate and the gear teeth strike the drive and holding pawls causing severe wear of the pawls and gear and often causing breakage of the gear teeth. As a consequence, the stored energy operator can only be operated a limited number of times before it must be removed from service and overhauled.